Gunfights In The Halls, It Must Be Tuesday
by Red Witch
Summary: There's violence and insanity at BETA. Invaders are having a shoot out in the halls and BETA Mountain is being blown apart. Just another normal day for the Galaxy Rangers and everyone around them.


**The disclaimer saying I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has been blown up again. Just another fun fic from my fun mind! **

**Gunfights In The Halls, It Must Be Tuesday**

"Dang it!" Stingray swore as he barely dodged the laser blast before rolling to safety behind the cover of a nearby corner. The former renegade Supertrooper turned reformed security officer grunted as he pulled out his blaster. "We're trapped."

"Tell me something I **don't **know," Shane Gooseman, his former Supertrooper comrade turned rival now friend/co-worker/brother in law grunted. "How the hell did these guys get back into BETA."

"You can't blame security for this one!" Stingray said as he let off a volley of shots before pulling back. "How the devil do you prepare for teleportation devices?"

"I thought Q-Ball set something up to **prevent** situations like this from happening," Shane snapped. "I guess I was wrong."

BOOM!

"I hate to admit it but these guys are good," Stingray grunted.

"Their aim's improved," Shane grunted.

BOOM!

"Not to mention they've got a bit more firepower than the last time!" Shane snapped.

"So do we always get shootouts in the hallways of Earth's most powerful military institution or is this just more recent since I got here?" Stingray asked.

"Actually this happens a lot," Shane sighed. "Unfortunately. Maniacs and slime balls invading BETA Mountain isn't exactly a rare event. Just another fun part of my job I've learned to live with."

"My life hasn't exactly been normal lately either," Stingray told him. "I tell ya I could sure use my eye beams about now."

"How many times do I have to apologize for **that?**" Shane snapped.

"As many as it takes to annoy you," Stingray smirked.

"Mission accomplished," Shane blasted an intruder. "Got one!"

"One down a dozen to go," Stingray said as he fired. "I can't believe they've got us pinned like this!"

"I know, you would think between the two of us we would have seen this trap and not get into this mess," Shane grunted as he fired another round.

"Like I said these guys are good," Stingray said. "It's like the old days isn't it?"

"You mean all those times we were on those training simulations back at Wolf Den?" Shane smirked. "With the live ammo fighting for our lives?"

"Oh yeah," Stingray smiled. "Those were actually fun."

"That's because Kilbane couldn't hit the side of a barn if he was standing right in front of it," Shane smirked. "Remember the time he tried to take on that L7 Land Walker and he was out of ammo?"

"Yeah he used it up accidentally shooting Gravestone in the butt," Stingray began to chuckle. "And then **both** Gravestone and that Land Walker chased Kilbane around for twenty minutes."

"Still it wasn't **half **as funny as the time Brainchild instigated that food fight in the commissary with lasers," Shane snickered. "Seeing that watermelon on Kilbane's face was priceless!"

"Not to mention seeing Commander Walsh and Doctor Nagata covered with squash and peanut butter," Stingray laughed. "We all had to clean all of Wolf Den from top to bottom for a week but it was worth it! Oh those were the good old days!"

"Don't kid yourself," Shane said. "**These **are the good old days."

"Reach for the sky! I've got the drop on you!"

"You have got to be **kidding **me," Shane glared at the intruder that had a weapon trained on him.

"I'll say, we must be getting sloppy if an amateur like this can get the drop on us," Stingray quipped.

"I'm no amateur! I am an R-COWBEE 69!" A small robotic cowboy in a black hat that glowed ever time it talked boomed at them. "The latest greatest cybernetic cowpoke for rootin' tootin' fun! Only 9.99 plus tax and shipping and handling and firearms insurance!"

"We have really got to have a long talk with Mardok's parents," Shane groaned. "This is the fourth time that kid's toys have gone on a rampage!"

"Again I have to ask," Stingray gave him a look. "Being invaded by kid's toys is a **normal** occurrence around here?"

"Remind me to tell you the story about the time Buzzwang made these robotic bears and one of them went renegade," Shane rolled his eyes.

"TV! TV! PARTY TONIGHT!" The little robotic cowboy danced around before Shane shot him to pieces.

"Good old days huh? And what exactly is good about **that?**" Stingray yelled.

"YEOW! I GOT SHOT IN THE BUTT AGAIN!" Doc yelled.

"Well that for one," Shane shrugged.

"Goose! We've got a hostage situation over here!" Niko yelled.

"Yeeeehaaaaaaaaa!" A gang of tiny tin panned cowboys ran by carrying Q-Ball all tied up.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Q-Ball yelled. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Okay you guys are so getting returned to the store!" Mardok, the alien child snapped as he was carried off by another group of tin cowboys. "I mean it! You guys are defective!"

"THIS IS NOT THE WAY SENTIENT ROBOTIC LIFE FORMS SHOULD BEHAVE!" Buzzwang ran for his existence as he was chased by more cowboys shooting at him while riding hamsters.

"Come back with our hamsters you stupid toys!" Swee and the rest of the Kiwi Kids chased the robot cowboys.

"My Dad is so going to sue your makers!" Mardok was heard.

"Let 'em try! Like we don't have robot lawyers of our own!" A robot cowboy shouted back.

SMASH!

"YOU BLEW UP MY SCOTCH!" Commander Cain roared. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL **DEAD!** NO ONE STOP UNTIL EVERY LAST ONE OF THESE THINGS IS SMASHED TO PIECES! YOU! GIVE ME THAT BAZOOKA!"

"But sir…" Some poor ranger protested. "Sir! Wait!"

BOOOOOOOM!

"HA! GOT YA!" Commander Cain whooped with joy.

"You also got the wall," Niko told him. "A couple walls actually…"

"Aren't these things **banned** by the Galactic Arms Reduction Treaty?" Zozo yelled as he ran for his life from the robot cowboys.

"If not they **should** be!" Waldo yelled. "OW! MY BACKSIDE!"

"I really hate those stupid toys," Shane growled.

"I got sane, for **this?**" Stingray moaned.


End file.
